The Difference Between Love & Hate
by thehungergamespastmockingjay
Summary: Katniss and Peeta go into the Hunger Games. But they make intense discoveries, learn family secrets and find love in an arena. Suck at summaries. Includes PeetaxGlimmer, KatnissxThresh and EffiexHaymitch. (Originally 'With Roles Switched)
1. Remembering

**"Hey guys! Basically I'm rewriting THG series but with switched roles: Peeta is a Seam boy (he will be starving but will look the same, blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular and tall, and still has a crush on Katniss) but Primrose will be his sister, not Katniss's. Katniss is a merchant with an abusive mother AND father (like Peeta she'll keep her original looks and will be really skinny because of having broken ribs and lack of feeding from her parents.) She will be madly in love with Peeta. She has 2 older brothers, Milan and Venus. They are the only people who actually take care of her. I will change the story a bit. Enjoy!**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 1-Remembering

Katniss POV

I wake up to a hard kick in the ribs. Most people would scream if they were woken up like this, but I'm so used to it that I can't imagine what it would be like without it. I slowly open my eyes and am not surprised to see my father standing in boots with a stern look on his face.

_As always_ I think.

"Get up and bake the bread. We have customers" he says, kicking me more. I often wonder if my brothers have a good reason not to get involved with my parents beating me. But I'm not surprised the same doesn't happen to them. Mom was originally a Seam girl with merchant looks. She met my dad, married him even though she knew he wanted to marry someone else. Erin Mellark. People say that she was once very beautiful, and that she was best friends with the merchant twins, Maysilee and Maytreyee. The three were apparently very beautiful and always attached by the hip until Maysilee was reaped for the 2nd Quarter Quell games, which she didn't survive. "My oldest (now dead) brother pointed her out to me on my first day of school.

_11 years ago…_

_"Hey Will, you see that little boy over there?" I nodded, following his line of vision to see a slightly taller boy with ash blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Daddy wanted to marry his mom, but she went off with a coal miner."_

_"I'm not surprised, you know?"_

_"Why not?"_

_At his question I rolled down my socks to reveal my ankles, which were swollen and covered in bruises.__"What happened there, Will?" Rye always called me Will, a nickname for my middle name, Willow._

_"Daddy kicked me and tripped me over," I whisper "But I'm used to it"_

_Rye looked angry. Like he was ready to punch someone. After a minute silence he spoke up._

_ "I'll talk to him at home ok?"_

_I nodded, hugging him tightly. Little did I know that the next time I see him he'll be dead._

Present Day

Today is the day of my 5th reaping. This year my name is in the pool 40 times, even though I don't actually need tesserae, considering I'm a merchant. It's not like I look like one. I have the typical Seam look, unlike any of my family. That's one of the reasons I'm the house slave. Another one is because I'm a girl. And the other one is because I'm an accident. Ever since Rye pointed out the boy on the first day of school, I grew to have a pretty intense crush on him. I feel like he already knows about it, considering that I stare at him a lot of the time, but I've only ever spoken to him once, and although he probably doesn't remember it, I do and won't ever forget...

_5 years ago…_

_I was baking inside our small business, waiting for the bread to cook. I was talking to one of my brothers, Venus, when suddenly he stopped and called mom over.__"Mom! One of those bratty kids is looking through our trash again!" he said, and mom rushed straight to the door. She started shouting insults to him while I cooked the bread, and when I looked in the direction of my mother, I say a glimpse of ash blonde hair. I watched as he slowly walked away. Mom was still cursing under her breath when she came back inside, commenting on how she's sick of having children from families with too many to feed looking through our trash.__But I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. I peaked outside and saw him._

_ Peeta Mellark._

_ Then I did something I should have regretted, but I didn't. I deliberately dropped the bread into the flame and to make it look accidental, I tried to dig it out of the fire. I got my arm severely burned, but the bread, apart from a few black areas, was perfectly fine. I knew that my parents would beat me for it, but I thought it may be worth it._

_"Katniss. Upstairs. Now!" my father called._

_ I slowly walked upstairs, still holding onto the two loaves of burnt bread. The second the door closed behind my father, he lifted his foot and kicked me in the rib cage. But that wasn't it. He started hitting me with a rolling pin, and I screamed. Then I realised that the window was open. And when you looked outside, you could still see the boy. He was looking up now, probably trying to find out where the screams came from. After about 10 minutes of beating, dad walked downstairs, making sure to lock the door on the way out.__But I was still determined to give the bread to Peeta. I grabbed some ice, put it on my cheek, then put on a black hoodie and put the hood up. It was Milan's hoodie, so it was much too big for me, but it did the trick. I put the bread into the large pocket and started climbing out of the window. The bricks were sticking out, so it was fairly simple at first, but in the last 7 feet, I was forced to jump down. When I did, I felt a crack in my left heel, and at that point I was sure it was broken. But I walked up to the boy. Before I even got to the tree under which he was sitting under, he began talking._

_"Are you ok? Looked like a pretty painful fall a second ago."_

_"I'll live. Mind if I sit?"_

_"Course not__"_

_I sat down net to him and he started talking to me again._

_"What did you do for your father to hit you like that?"_

_"I dropped bread into the fire." I muttered, barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear._

_"Oh…"_

_I took out the loaves from my pockets and handed them to him._

_"Take these. You look hungry." I said._

_"T-thank you" he stuttered, "But won't your parents notice?"_

_"Doubt it. And even if they do, the most they can do is beat me again"_

_He remained silent for a moment, and was probably about to say something in response, but never got to it because my father came bursting out of the back door._

_"KATNISS WILLOW EVERDEEN" he roared._

_ I quickly passed the bread to Peeta._

_"Run!" I whisper-shouted. He quickly took off and bolted while my father picked me up by the neck and started hitting me against the trunk of the tree. After about 11 hits my brothers sprinted outside and tried to get him off me. By then I was starting to lose consciousness._

Present Day

I go downstairs and start making breakfast: mint water. But I'm not prepared for what awaits downstairs…

* * *

Peeta POV

I wake up to Prim screaming. I'm honestly not surprised; today's the day of her first reaping. Although we barely have enough to eat, I would never let her take tesserae. She's the only person I'm 100% sure I love, and I can't risk losing her. So I take tesserae for her, meaning my name is in the pool 22 times. After calming Prim down, I leave for the woods outside of District 12. Ever since my father died 5 years ago, I had to put food on the table alone. all those years only one person had helped me…my all-time crush, Katniss Everdeen.

_5 years ago…_

_It was during the worst time. My father had died in a mining explosion just over 3 months ago. My mother was expected to start working again after 1 month, but that never happened. All she would ever do was sit motionless, her eyes staring at a fixed point in the distance. No begging from Prim helped._

_One day in January I was walking around trying to sell some of Prim's old clothes, hoping to make at least enough money to get a bit of meat, or maybe a loaf of bread. But by the end of the day, I still had nothing. On the way home, I looked through some of the bins, hoping to find unwanted scraps of food, but I found nothing. I tried to look through the bakery bins, but instead of food I found a screaming baker's wife barging straight out of the door. She threw insults saying how she was sick and tired of kids from families with too many to feed digging through her bins. The words were so ugly I had no comeback. As I was leaving I caught a glimpse of brown hair from a girl behind her. I recognised her almost immediately. Katniss Everdeen. By the time I got to the tree neighbouring the bakery I couldn't walk anymore. I sat there, mourning over my life. In that time I could hear an argument in the bakery but was too weak to turn around. Until I heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs of the bakery. I turned around to watch a weak Katniss get beaten by her father. When he left, she began climbing out of the window. We talked and she gave me bread. When I asked if her if her parents would notice she said, _

_"Doubt it. And even if they did the most they could do is beat me."_

_I was shocked at this. No parent should ever hit their child! I wanted to tell her to do something about it, but before I got to even begin speaking the door flung open and her father burst out._

_"KATNISS WILLOW EVERDEEN!" he roared. I tried to hide my fear. I wanted to stand up to him, but before I got the chance to get up, Katniss shoved the bread into my arms and whisper-shouted "Run!"_

_I decided to obey, even though I knew I should stay and try to help her avoid a punishment. But she wanted me to do so. And that's exactly what I did. Curiosity had the best of me, though, so after running about 200 meters I turned around, and instantly regretted it. I saw Katniss, with her father clutching her collar tightly while smashing her head against the tree we just sat under. I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back desperately. But I couldn't. No matter how much I tried.__The next time I saw her was not even an hour later. We were slowly eating the bread from the bakery (which it turned out wasn't badly burnt, only a thin layer of crust was burnt) when we heard a desperate series of knocks on the door. To my surprise, mom got up and answered it. I couldn't hear the actual conversation, but the tone was desperate. After 2 minutes of talking, my mom spoke up._

_"Peeta clear the table!" and then turned to the people at the door and said, "bring her in"_

_As fast as I could, I cleared the table and wiped down the table with water. 2 boys were carrying a small girl, covered in bruises, her skin a pale shade of blue in the unbruised areas._

_It was Katniss._

_My heart stopped. This looked nothing like the girl that saved my life just over an hour ago. She wasn't that skinny before, unless…Of course! Earlier she was wearing a large hoodie, covering up her skinniness (is that even a word?)._

_Mom quickly sent me away, knowing I wouldn't be able to bear watching. But I wanted to stay. She saved me, and I wanted to repay her. I never got to. Mom pushed me away. So I spent the rest of the night in the bedroom listening to the continuous hassle going on a few meters behind the door._

Present Day

That day often appears in my nightmares. And I can't help but think what it would have been like if I never went to the bakery. If she never met me, those scars wouldn't exist. Or would they?

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'll try to update 4-5 times a week, but no promises, because I have exams coming up pretty soon. Also can you guys give me ideas in the reviews? I have a bunch but I feel they won't be enough.**

**"Next chapter estimated 21/03!**


	2. Explaining

**I'm back! I know I said I'd post yesterday, but I had this **_**huge**_** thing in school and never got the time to post. Anyways I'm sorry this is a short chapter, I'll make them longer, but this is it for now. **

**No. of words:906**

**Posted 22/03/19**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 2- Explaining

Katniss POV

Peeta is standing there. I meet his gaze and he seems to be…blushing? Impossible.

_Ugh Katniss stop imagining things!_ I think. _And don't blush as well. Is he even blushing? OMG he's so cute. UGH shut up brain!_

"Hey" I say.

"H-hi" he stutters.

"You want anything?" I ask, realising he's probably here to buy something.

"Can I have just plain bread? Don't want to take any of your expensive stuff." He says. I know what he means, but it is reaping day. I may as well be generous. I pack a freshly baked loaf of plain bread and pack a cookie into the bag.

"Here. I put something in for your sister. It's her first reaping, right?" I ask. I can't help but worry about her. Primrose is only 12 years old, and the entire district adores her. Not that I'm surprised. Her presence alone makes you feel happy.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't worry about her, her name's in once but… I just…" he seems hesitant, but I know what he's going to say.

"You don't have to finish. I know what you mean." I say. He's clearly relieved about this.

After a moment of silence, he asks, "What's it like? Always having enough to eat, I mean" I can't form a response. He thinks I have enough to eat? The only food I get is stale bread every month, only one for that entire time. But I don't feel hunger.

I must admit though; the question hurts more than he probably intended. I'm relieved when my brother walks into the room.

"Hey lil sis." He says, messing up the top of my hair. He turns to Peeta and nods "Mellark" Peeta nods in response. "You mind if I talk to your sister outside?" he asks.

"Ok, just be quick. Don't want our parents to notice she's gone" Venus replies.

We walk outside, close to the bakery but out of viewing range.

* * *

Peeta POV

This morning after hunting I walk over to the bakery, and after a short conversation with Katniss, I ask, "What's it like? Always having enough to eat, I mean"

She doesn't look me in the eye, instead standing there, looking at the floor. Maybe I was wrong. Looking at how thin she is, I probably am. But it's too late to back out now. I want to push her into replying, but then her brother, Venus, just walks downstairs. He ruffles the top of Katniss's head, messing up her hair, and says, "Hey lil sis" after which he turns to me.

"Mellark" he nods at me.

I return the nod and can't help asking if I can talk to his sister outside. But his response made me feel as though something was wrong.

"Ok, just be quick." This was have been a typical 'older brother' response. But under his breath, probably hoping I wouldn't hear, he mumbled "don't want our parents to notice she's gone"

I shrug it off though and walk outside with her.

The second the door closes, I begin questioning her.

"Are you going to answer me?"

She remains silent.

"Katniss…" I whisper.

"I'm so sick of this" she says. This catches me off guard. What is she sick of? Before I can ask she continues.

"You people from the Seam just think I get enough to eat, that as the baker's daughter I eat all those expensive cookies for breakfast, but you know what, it's really not like that!" her voice gradually gets louder as she speaks.. "I'd expect you to know that better than anybody else" I know exactly what she means, but I can't put a finger on it.

She's sobbing now, and everything becomes clear. Her thinness. Her fear of her parents. The scars. The burns. And most importantly, her brother's words. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I pull her in for a hug. She cries into my chest and after about 5 minutes, she pulls away. It's weird. Even with puffy eyes from crying she still looks beautiful.

_Snap out of it, Mellark_ I think.

"I can explain to you if you want, but if I do you promise not to tell a soul. Deal?" She asks.

"Deal" I say. Because I'm genuinely interested in what she has to say. She begins talking, and at times I must comfort her, as not only is she talking about all the hard years she's been through, but she's talking about them to _me, a Seam brat_, as her mother says. At this moment I realise I have fallen in too, deep, that by this afternoon I may be on the way to the Capitol, preparing for slaughter. She won't go in. Her name is probably in there the least amount of times for our age. Right? After this thought I have to say something I immediately regret.

"Today you'll be safe. Your name's only in the pool 5 times, right?"

She shakes her head. At this I can't hide my surprisement. A merchant with their names in more times than needed? Impossible.

"I don't know if this makes things any better, but my name's in there 20 times. I have a higher chance of going in than you."

The words she says next break my heart.

"No you don't"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

She looks me in the eye, tears filling her eyes as she says, "My name's in there 40 times"

* * *

**So, this is it. By the way, I STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS. I'll try to use a few in the story later on, but I need them to plan out a few things. **

**Next chapter estimated 24/03**

**-Marika**


	3. Reaping

**I know. I said I'd publish like a week ago, but... yeah. In my defense though, i had like 3 tests in like 2 days. So... dont hate me. Before I start though, I'm replying to a few reviews. **

**Guest- Yes, I know Venus is a girl name, but I just thought it fit the character. It also has something to do with what I plan on doing later on in the story. You'll understand then.**

**I don't think I've said this before, but I own nothing but the extra parts in this story. This belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 3-Reaping

Peeta POV

"My name's in there 40 times"Katniss says, looking me in the eye painfully. Now I have another worry. Not only do I have to worry about myself, Prim and my best friend Gale, now I uncontrollably start to worry about Katniss.

"What about Venus? How many times is his name in?" I ask.

At this point she looks down at the ground before saying, "7"

I can't hide my astonishment. Venus let his younger sister, who he carried across the entire district to save 5 years ago, who often took beatings for her, who sometimes snuck fresh food to her, have her name in almost 6 times as much as him? Katniss can obviously sense that I'm being more and more angry at her brother with every second and changes my opinion.

"He doesn't know. Mom and dad said both of us are taking tesserae, him 30 times and me 10. But they hate me and adore Venus. Instead they signed me up for all the times he was supposed to go in. They never told him, and threatened me that if I told anybody, they'd make a deal with Head Peacekeeper Cray to guarantee I get picked."

That must hurt. And it hurts me too. Knowing that she risked her life telling me this. And it is then that I decide that no matter what no one will find out.

* * *

Katniss POV

_What have I done?_ I think _If anyone finds out, I'll have my death guaranteed. What was I thinking! UGH!_

* * *

1 hour later…

It's been almost an hour since my encounter with Peeta, and no matter how much I regret telling him, I know I had to get it off my chest. It 10 minutes the reaping sign-in starts, and by then I need to have changed my clothes after working in the bakery.

I go upstairs into my room, where I open my almost empty cupboard, where I find clothes from my first reaping. Back then they were too long and too tight on me, but since then I have only had so much to eat. Now they will fit perfectly. I put on the skirt and tuck the white top in, and find knee-length white, now grey, socks and a pair of old black shoes. I'm not used to this type of clothing. I usually end up wearing my brothers' old clothes to school, not that I'm complaining. Those are comfortable, unlike my current outfit, although I have worn worse. I brush my long, black hair, and instead or braiding it I pull it up into a messy bun. Just as I finish the bell rings, meaning everyone must make their way to the Square.

I can't help but worry about Peeta and Prim, as the two along with my best friend are the three most important people to me apart from my brothers, considering the only friend I have is Madge Undersea, the mayor's daughter. I don't remember when we met, but it was long ago.

I get ready to sign in, when I see Peeta trying to calm Prim down. I walk over to them, and when she sees me, Prim runs into my arms. I embrace her as she holds onto me for dear life, and I eventually whisper, "You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." She lets go and nods, turning away and walking back to her brother. I can't help but smile at their relationship. My brothers only cared about me when no one was around. They were always too embarrassed to show any sort of affection when they were around friends.

After signing in, I go stand with the 16-year-old girls. I'm scared, but I hide it. If I get picked, I want other tributes to fear me, not see me as a weakling. As I stand, I feel someone stand next to me. I turn around and see Madge. I hug her, and we stand there until District 12's escort, Effie Trinket, gets on stage and begins talking.

"Welcome, welcome!" she says in her Capitol voice. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Before we begin, I have a special film, bought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

The 2-minute video plays, and Effie proceeds to pick the female tribute's name.

"Primrose Mellark!"

I stand there, shocked, as the fragile girl I spoke to not 20 minutes ago gets on stage. Before I know what I'm doing, I cry out her name in unison with someone else. I look around to see who it is. Peeta. Of course he would. We both run towards her, and no Peacekeeper can stop us from getting to her. Peeta holds her, telling her that it will be ok, that she'll make it out, knowing that those are empty words and that his sister would never make it out of the arena alive. The next words I say leave my mouth without permission.

"I volunteer as tribute"

* * *

Peeta POV

"I volunteer as tribute"

No. There is no way. Katniss has just volunteered to fight for my sister. At this moment I realize how much I wish none of this happened. First, my sister, who I love more than life itself, gets picked for the hunger games, and then the girl I've had a crush on since I was 5 volunteers for her? Just my luck. While I'm frozen in place, Prim runs up to Katniss and grabs her.

"Katniss no! You can't go!"

It hurts to see her like this. So fragile, helpless, vulnerable. When we watch the games, I must be strong for her. I pick up Prim, who is kicking and screaming in my arms, and carry her to mother, not before whispering "Thank you" to Katniss.

I watch as Katniss goes on stage, looking like she did on that day…

_5 years earlier…_

_I awake and take a moment to see what is going on around me. Prim is huddled to my left side, and mother is nowhere to be seem. Weird. She's usually in the bed opposite ours. I gently put Prim to the side, careful not to wake her up. The closer I am to the door, the more walking I hear. 3 pairs of feet. Another surprise. Who would be here early in the morning, or ever to be honest? _

_I open the door and see my mother and 2 blonde boys walking around the kitchen, gathering herbs from the cupboards and snow from outside. Then I hear a quiet moan. I look over to the table and remember everything. Katniss giving me the bread. Her father beating her. Her brothers bringing her here. My mother kicking me out of the room. _

_I run up to the table where she is and see her trying to open her eyes. I stand over her, watching her, so fragile, so helpless. That's when I decide I will never see her like this again._

Present Day…

While I look at her, I begin to hear a conversation, clear in the silent crowd.

"Oh my god Steve...we actually got rid of her...We got rid of her!" a voice, which I identify as Katniss's mother's says, not sadly, but triumphantly. Katniss wasn't exaggerating when she said her parents hated her. I turn to see the baker and his wife cheering, "The brat is finally gonna die" when I move from the crowd. I'm clearly not the only one. I see 2 other people move, one from the families and one from the 18-year-old boys section.

Venus and Milan. Katniss's brothers.

"How dare you" Milan says. "After all those years of abusing her you don't even have the decency to even pretend your upset?"

Mrs. Everdeen looks shocked.

"Yes, mother, he just exposed you!" Venus says."You can't do anything about it now, considering I've got a witness of you two abusing my sister right here!" He turns to me. "Right, Peeta? You were there. When dad beat her unconscious. After she gave you bread. We took her to your mother. And when they beat her before, for burning it."

I stare at them in shock. They knew about all of it? But this is important. This can assure that the Everdeens get in trouble, which they deserve.

"Yeah. And I'll expose you further" I say. There's no point in hiding what Katniss told me this morning. "Does the word 'tesserae' ring a bell?" I say, directed to the parents.

"Young man..." Mr. Everdeen begins.

"No! Don't you 'young man' me! The 30 slips of tesserae meant for your middle son went to Katniss instead!" I shout.

"What!?" Venus and Milan say in unison.

"The tesserae you were forced to take." I begin to Venus directly "They wrote it down for Katniss. All 30 of your entries"

"She had her name in 40 times?" Milan asks.

I nod sadly.

"You were never parents towards her. To you, she was a slave. Everyone noticed how little you feed her. You're pathetic" Venus says. "Mind you, if you can be fucking bastards then I can be as toxic as the planet you named me after!"

Peacekeepers arrive next to us and drag the baker and his wife away. I just hope they rot in hell. Me and Venus take our places at the reaping. Again.

"Peeta Mellark!"

No. I'm too shocked to move. I can't be there to comfort Prim, to give her food. I'll die. Our district hasn't had a victor in 23 years, us being Haymitch Abernathy's 24th fail. I'm sure of it. But if I have to choose, it will be Katniss coming home.

* * *

**Soo... what do you think? I may post another one today or tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. **


	4. Leaving

**I have returned! Ok, I'm never doing that again. I know I said I'd post ages ago, but...yeah I have no excuses this time. This chapter is basically the part where they're in the Justice Building saying their goodbyes, and I didn't include Gale in this chapter because I couldn't find a way to put him in without making it REALLY awkward. I'll put him in later. **

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 4-Leaving

Katniss POV

No. Please no. Peeta just got reaped, and if I want to live, he must die. Now is the time to regret not confessing my feelings. I had 11 years, and I still didn't do it. And now it's too late, as in 2 weeks I'll be trapped in an arena with 23 other people fighting to stay alive, Peeta included. But he has something to come back to. Prim. His mother. Without him they would both die. I have my brothers, but they don't need me for survival. They just want me there. And the entire district just saw how much my parents want me there. This is the moment I decide that Peeta is the one coming out of there. If Haymitch decides to help.

We get dragged to the Justice Building where we get to say our goodbyes. No one will come. I'm sure of it. But my thoughts are proven wrong when Milan and Venus barge in through the door. I can't help but start crying in their arms.

"You have to win, Katniss" Milan says. "You're all we have left."

"You have mom and dad. They love you" I say through my tears.

"Well, I never want to see them again" Venus says. "Why didn't you tell me they put your name in instead of mine?"

"They threatened me. That they'd make a deal with the Head Peacekeeper that I'll definitely get reaped." I sob.

We stand in silence for a moment, after which Milan speaks up.

"In training learn archery and throwing knives. A few survival skills. Things that'll keep you alive." I nod.

"And as for sponsors" Venus says, "Confess your feelings"

"H-how- "I stutter.

"It's kinda obvious Will"

I can feel myself blushing, and my brothers laugh. I chuckle.

Peacekeepers came in and try to get them out. They hug me one more time and quickly say "Take care Katniss!"

So here I am, all alone again.

* * *

Peeta POV

The first people to walk in are Prim and my mother. Prim runs straight at me and holds on to me for dear life, which is actually mine. I hold her, before saying, "Prim, listen. Sell cheese from lady, and Gale will bring you meat. He can get you herbs, but you have to describe them in full detail because he doesn't know them as well as me. You'll be fine."

"Just try to win. Maybe you can. And if you can't, help Katniss win. Please." She sobs.

"Maybe I can. I'll try" I say, but I know those are empty words. There's no way me or Katniss can win. There hasn't been a victor in District 12 in 24 years. And it's not like he's trying to help his tributes. Even with a better mentor, our chances of survival would be low. But I don't want to tell her that. It's bad enough that she has to watch me in the arena.

I get up and go to mom. "You can't leave again. You're all she has. Don't leave her" I say, and when she's on the verge of tears, I hug her tight.

Peacekeepers barge into the room. "I love both of you" I shout, and then they're gone. Possibly forever.

* * *

Katniss POV

I sit here, knowing I'll spend the next hour alone. I have nobody left except for Milan and Venus. But when Prim and her mother walk in, I can't fail to hide my smile. Prim runs into my arms, crying.

"Why did you do it?" she asks.

"I promised, didn't I?" I reply. It hurts. Knowing that she thinks I wouldn't keep my promise. I don't remember the last time I didn't keep one, and to someone like Prim, I could never break a promise.

"But now if I want one of you, I'll have to lose the other. I don't wanna chose between you and Peeta" she sobs.

"I'll think of something. Just promise, whatever you see on that screen, you'll hold yourself together. Peeta is coming out of that arena. I swear." I say. "And just know that all the stupid things I do in the arena are to save your brother"

Prim pulls away and unpins something from her shirt. A gold pin with a bird on it. It was gorgeous.

"To protect you."

"Thank you"

I hug her, pick her up with her skinny legs wrapped around my waist, and go up to his mother.

"Please. Stay this time. I can't guarantee Peeta will come out of the arena. I swear I'll try to get him out. But whatever you see on screen, stay strong. For her. You're all she has left."

"I was ill. I have a medicine now. I'll stay strong for her."

I smile.

"Do you promise? It's my death wish"

"I promise. But if he dies, come back to us."

"OK"

* * *

**So here it is. Yeah I know kinda short but I'll make the next one longer. I STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS. I feel like I say this in every chapter but I really do. My best friend decided to help me after I forced her to read The Hunger Games (duh) but if anyone has any ideas for the next parts of the story just PM me. Also... I will post better chapters in the next 2 weeks because I don't have school. Finally. Anyways I'll try to post by Sunday.**

**Chapter posted 04.04.2019**

**-Marika**


	5. Talking

**Another crappy chapter ready! Honestly I didn't want to make this too deep because…nope I'm not spoiling it. You'll see, but I LOVE what I've come up with for the next chapters. Anyways I may or may not post tomorrow. And just because I don't feel like writing at the end, I STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS. If you have any ideas for further parts of the story, PM me. **

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 5- Talking

Peeta POV

It hurts that Gale didn't come to see me, but I guess I understand him. I don't think I'd be able to face him if I knew that it could well be the last time I see him alive. I wonder if he went to see Katniss, considering he was never ashamed of liking her. I hope he did. Hopefully he confessed his feelings. Maybe even got a kiss out of her. But the thought makes me sick, and I don't understand why. I need to get her out of my head though. In 2 weeks we'll be fighting to death in an arena, and I don't want to get too attached to her. It would only hurt us both.

We are taken to the train which will transport us to the Capitol. Even looking at the outside makes me sick. It's made of pure steel, and one carriage of the train would be enough to feed all of the district for a year, if not more. But people in District 12 have 1 privilege; we're all used to hunger, so barely any of us die of starvation in the arena. That encourages me enough to get on the train.

If I thought the outside was much, the inside is insane. Crystal chandeliers, mahogany tables, endless food supplies, velvet carpets. This could feed the entire country. It makes me sick.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I look at Katniss. She had obviously been crying, but she had more of a reason to. Her parents publicly humiliated her, she was going into the Hunger Games with the guy whose sister she volunteered for. I can't help but wonder if her brothers came to see her. They stood up for her in front of the entire nation. But so did I.

At this moment I realise that we start at an advantage and disadvantage. Sponsors will be lining up to give us money after the drama that happened in our district, but other tributes, especially those from 1,2 and 4, will have already put us higher on their kill list. And then another thing hits me. I've had years of practice with a bow and arrow, knives and spears. But what skills does Katniss have? Barely any. As far as I'm concerned, she can stay conscious through many beatings and even at her weakest form she can fight back, unless it's her parents she's fighting. She can also move around insanely quietly, which I've learned from watching her sneak around at night when she can't sleep. She can go for ages without food. But fighting skills? Not so much.

We sit and wait for our mentor to make another grand appearance. Haymitch Abernathy was probably too drunk to have any idea what happened at the reaping. It's funny really. What alcohol does to people.

* * *

20 minutes later…

As I sit in one of the expensive armchairs on the train, I see Katniss moving towards the window. She stared outside silently for a few moments before saying,

"It's crazy, isn't it? Just this morning we were talking about how you're worried about your sister, how you wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened to her. And 3 hours later look where we are."

I feel the need to speak up.

"You know, if Haymitch decides to carry on going as he is, we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

"We should start now. Maybe thinking of angles for interviews or ways to survive the arena"

"I don't think so" I say, surprising myself.

"Why not?" Katniss asks questioningly.

"Only one of us can make it out of that arena. I don't wanna get too attached to you before we go in"

"You're coming out of there" she says, which honestly shocks me and hurts me a lot at the same time. I was planning on getting her out, and she was thinking of sacrificing herself for me?

"What?"

"I have nothing to come back to. My brothers may want me there, just to have their little sister around, and you saw how much my parents want me there. It's different for you. Prim and your mom need you. To live. They die along with you."

I know what she means, but I don't want to believe it. This girl saved my sister, and this girl wants to save me. I don't know why. I don't know if I want to know why. But I don't want her to die. Because along with her, I die, or at least a part of me dies, and never leaves the arena knowing she was there in her last moments.

* * *

Katniss POV

I did it. I just told him I'm going in the arena to protect him. And it makes him look hurt. And I don't like seeing him hurt. It's a rare sight; Peeta Mellark hurt by the words of a girl. The sight is also painful. How his usually clear blue eyes turn a shade of grey, resembling Seam eyes clearly. How he shuts his eyes tight for long intervals, as though he is trying to hide any sign of emotion.

"I wish I didn't mean what I said." I say. "But as much as I hope it isn't, we both know it's true"

He remains silent for a while, after which he begins talking. "When we were 5, on the first day of school, I saw your older brother pointing me out. I was confused. And I spent the next day thinking of reasons why he did so. When I found out he died, I thought nothing of it. But that night I heard your screams. And the next day in school you would randomly start crying. It made me go home and cry the rest of the day when that happened. I spent 5 years watching you, trying to understand what it meant. Then I mourned. When my father died I understood what you felt like when Rye died. To this day I wish I knew why you gave me that bread. Till this morning I wondered why I keep having flashbacks of you when you were unconscious on my table. And after our conversation this morning I realised it's because I love you. I always have"

I want to respond. But I'm numb. After a few moments I begin to reply. But I'm interrupted by a clapping Haymitch.

"Nice speech Lover Boy. Well, Sweetheart, you not gonna respond?"

With that I barge out of the room and slam the door to mine. After about 5 minutes, I hear a knock. I shout for them to go away, but that clearly doesn't happen as the knocks carry on. Eventually I give up and answer the door. I expect either Haymitch or Effie but see Peeta instead. I want to close the door on him. And that's what I begin to do. But he holds his hand onto it and stops me from doing so.

He walks inside and my heart stops. And I wish I knew why. But instead of asking him I motion for him to go in.


	6. Discovering

**Ok. This is a REALLY messed up chapter, and basically the plot just got changed like, a lot. And I'll explain why I did this at the end, just so I don't spoil it. I kinda REALLY rushed this chapter so I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. So yeah! I'll just respond to a few reviews.**

**ib40books: Both parents are abusive because Katniss is their niece, not their daughter. I'll explain more in the next chapter because this one is just trash and just clears a few things.**

**Guest: FINALLY! Tysm for the suggestions. I might use a few of them because they are actually pretty good ideas.**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 6-Discovering

Peeta POV

I'm scared to tell her. I saw Haymitch standing by the door and decided not to continue. I didn't add 'but it's different, I love you like a sister'. I can't shake her words out of my head…

* * *

_Justice Building…_

_Prim runs into my arms, begging me to come back. And if not me, Katniss. That's exactly what I plan on doing. When her and mother leave, I hear her talking to someone._

"_Bring them back"_

"_Erin. I can't."_

"_You don't care, do you? I was such a slut back then"_

"_You didn't know it was me not him"_

_I'm really confused. My mother was a player? Back when? She didn't know who was who and not who? _

"_Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta are twins. And you're the father"_

_WHAT!? Katniss and I are…twins? And Haymitch's? _

"_How do you know they're not Eric's? You slept with both of us"_

"_It adds up. The timings."_

_Ok. I decide that I will no longer listen to the conversation._

* * *

Present Time

I have no idea how to tell someone that you're twins. And that our father is our mentor. And that she was abused for nothing.

"When you said that in the train cart, I couldn't reply. I always knew I had a connection with you. But not romantically. More like siblings. But then again, we look nothing like each other." She says. But that end bit isn't true. We would be identical if it weren't for the hair and eye colours.

"We kinda do…and I was going to say the same thing, but I saw Haymitch by the door, and it cut me off at exactly that moment." I explain. The look on her face tells me that it is beginning to make sense.

"What day were you born?" She asks completely out of the blue.

"What?" I am now 100% confused.

"Birthday" She says matter-of-factly.

"December 18" I say, just for the sake of it. It's not a lie either.

"Same here"

That catches me off guard. It just proves that what Haymitch and mom were talking about is true.

"I need to talk to Haymitch. I'll be back, though" I say, and I get up to leave. She doesn't stop me.

I walk down the train and knock on Haymitch's door. I hear a moan, a crash and then footsteps, proving that Haymitch is drunk. Very drunk.

"What do you want kid?" he says.

"The truth, Haymitch. Or should I say, _dad_" I say. He looks shocked. I mean, of course, he didn't think I knew.

"Come in." he says, still wide-eyed.

* * *

Haymitch POV

HOW THE HELL DOES THIS KID KNOW!?

This is the time for regrets. That I pretended to be Eric. That I got her pregnant. That I didn't tell them. That I made Erin give Katniss up for adoption. That I talked about it in front of Peeta's door. Awesome. Just fucking awesome.

"Come in" I say.

I lock the door behind him.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he says, clearly pissed off. "Katniss volunteered for my sister, meaning I didn't have to fight family, and then I find out I'm fighting my twin sister to death? And you wouldn't tell us either. You're pathetic." He turns to leave the room, but I grab his wrist.

"I found out you were mine after the reaping" I say.

"That's no excuse" he leaves.

* * *

**As I said, I know I just messed up the plot, and I know the chapter is really crap. But I decided to do this just because I don't want to do an Everlark story, I've got other plans for this. But I hate it when Katniss choses someone over Peeta, so I just made them twins. Anyways I might post on Wednesday, if not earlier. **


	7. Uncovering

**OK! My burnt hand has FINALLY healed! But as my awesome life goes, I managed to tear a muscle in my right arm. So yeah! I managed to write this, and I'll post chapter 8 soon, but for now this'll have to do. Also, exams are NEXT WEEK. If anyone's any good at french, I'm jealous. Anyway, I NEED SUGGESTIONS! If you have any make sure to PM me. Also I'm working on a new story as well, I haven't posted any of the chapters in it yet but it'll be a Modern AU. **

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 7- Uncovering

Peeta POV

I've been away for almost 15 minutes. For some reason, I feel like Katniss may have already figured it out. Twin 6th sense, maybe. I walk down the train with every step getting closer to Katniss's door. When I do, I knock and let myself in. Hopefully, she won't mind.

I sit there for about 5 minutes, and when they pass Katniss leaves her bathroom wearing a white high kneck sweater and black leggings. Her long dark hair is down, ending mid-thigh. She looks like a district model from one of those Capitol magazines just walked straight out of the page.

_We have some good genes,_ I think.

She sits next to me on her bed and looks down nervously at the floor.

"You ok?" I ask, genuinly worried about her.

_Duh, she's you're sister, of course you're worried. _

"I discovered an option on the mirror. I could see what I would look like with a few alterations. I tried it with your hair and eyes" she pauses. "I looked like the female version of you. And it scared me. But when I tried to do my male self, I looked like a dark haired Haymitch" (**A/N: In this story 'Peeta's dad' and Haymitch are blondes with blue eyes)** She wants to know why.

"We're twins" her jaw drops. "And Haymitch is our father" her eyes go wide.

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story but we can ask Haymitch"she nods. And with that we leave the room.

* * *

We find Haymitch in the food cart, with his head in his hands. Wow. I expected him to be drinking. We wait, mainly because he looks like he's having a flashback. After a few minutes of standing, Katniss and I sit either side of him on the couch.

"Eric and I were twins" he begins. "After my games I told him to never speak to me again, as it would get him killed, just like the rest of our family." He was clearly talking to me, as even he knows Katniss would be uncomfortable speaking about her family. "He met your mother 5 years later. She was beautiful. And I just couldn't help myself. I pretended to be him and only admitted it when I was done with her."

"Ew, gross" Katniss says while scrunching up her nose. I try to unsuccessfully cover my laugh. This sets Haymitch off as well. We all laugh and only stop when Effie walks in to tell us to watch the recaps.

We turn on the screen and see Ceasar Flickerman announce the recaps. It starts with District 1. The boy, Marvel, looks harmless, unlike most of their district's males. The girl, Glimmer, I think- what type of name is that?- just looks like a slut. District 2 is the complete opposite. The boy Cato looks like he could snap a neck without breaking a sweat. And his district partner, Clove, looks as though she already has 20 different ways to kill me with a knife. All districts up until 5 are unmemorable. The girl, Finch, looks inteligent. She reminds me of a fox with her red hair and fox-like features. The next memorable district is 11. Their tributes are polar opposites apart from their dark skin. Their male, Thresh, looks well built, with enough muscle to be mistaken for a career if it weren't for the dark skin. Their female, though, is a small 12-year-old girl, who apart from her dark skin is the spitting image of Prim. How am I meant to kill her? That's right; I won't. Then I remember; every single one of these people is on the train with us.


	8. Meetings

**OK! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, my friends had to help me with ideas because **_**somepeople **_**wouldn't give me any suggestions (ok, yes, I got a list from one person, I shouted them out in a previous chapter, I'm definately using some of those) , but I don't blame you. I realised how difficult ideas were when I started finding some with my friends. But now I've got a bunch and hopefully I'll post more frequently now. Also, I have 2 new stories! If you're waiting for an update, **_**please **_**read them. Anyways on with Chapter 8!**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 8-Meetings

Katniss POV

I turn to look at Peeta and whisper, "They're all on this train"

"I know" he whispers back, and something in his voice tells me it freaks him out. Understandable, I guess. The 22 other people who we will be forced to kill in a matter of days are within 100 feet of us.

I have to admit though, a few of the guys are attractive but intimidating. Like Marvel, in District 1, who is tall, has muscle, but not so much that he looks like he's on steroids. He has forest green eyes and dark brown hair. In District 2, Cato, who unlike Marvel does look like he's on steroids, has blonde hair, not like Peeta's, its more on the dark side, and icy blue eyes. And then there's Thresh, District 11, who could be mistaken for a Career if it weren't for his dark skin. He has the same build as Cato, and is one of the few intimidating outlines this year. But I don't wonder how I'll ever be able to kill them; they'd do it without a second thought or a single regret.

* * *

Haymitch POV

As much as it pisses me off, Katniss and Peeta have some damn good looks. Peeta has a good amount of muscle for his height, and if Katniss was a Capitolette, she would be modeling for their magasines for years now. My thoughts got confirmed by the one and only Finnick Odair, who called me saying "Damn, Mitch, Kitty there is smokin'!" and Johanna Mason who is already all over him after seeing the reaping, and saying that if he wins she's "having a piece of that ass". Honestly, as funny as it sounds, there is NO WAY Jo is laying a finger on him.

People in the Capitol will be wrapped around their little fingers by now. At this rate, one of them is sure to win. But how can I chose between my own twins?

* * *

Katniss POV

After watching the recaps, I head over to my room. I freeze when I'm down the corridoor. Three guys, who even from far away I recognise as District 1, 2 and 11 males, stand by my door. True, Peeta is around the same height and build as Marvel, but Peeta's my brother. Twin brother to be exact. And let's face it, Peeta wouldn't be able to kill me and I would never be able to do so to him either. But these three? They wouldn't hesitate to kill me first chance they get. And 2 of them trained their whole life to do so. I turn around, quietly, which is easy because of my weight, and go to Peeta's room, but Thresh must have sensed movement because he looks up, looking straight at me.

I start to run after I hear him shout at me when he noticed me.

The 3 chase after me for a good 20 minutes. But eventually, I get to a dead end and am trapped between the 3. That made me notice how much faster I am, and how much my size will help in the games. Back in District 12, people would often ask if I'm half horse because of how fast I am and how long I can keep up my highest speed.

I quickly climb the textured wall. It was only possible because it had a white brick wall. When I look down, I see them staring at me shocked. But Cato, who is tallest, simply jumped high, grabs my ankle and pulls me down. I land on my back, all the wind knocked out of my lungs. He pins me down harshly while the other two stand there smirking. What he doesn't know is that one of my legs isn't trapped by him. I rapidly knee him whereit hurts, throw him off me, and get up. While Thresh stands there speachless, Marvel lunges at me. But I expct it, because I puch his face, knocking him to the ground while still holding his arm, twisting it at a painful andgle. By then, Thresh is back in action and since I don't expect it, I take a hit to the face. But then I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder, making him hit the brick textured wall. Then I drop him. When I'm about to leave I see all the mentors standing there, jaw dropped, except for Haymitch who stands with Peeta at his side, both smirking identical smirks.

"You better not use that on me." Peeta says.

"If you don't try to pin me down I won't"

I sense someone move behind me, and I hear footsteps behind me. Peeta's eyes go wide, and last second I turn around and knee whoever was behind me where it hurts. Cato. He groans in pain, while I smirk at him.

Then Peeta walks up to me, stands beside me, and at exactly the same time, we say, "Can we go now or what?"

It seems so natural that we don't even look at each other after we say it.

"Yeah, you can"

Once again, in complete unison, we say, "Thanks dad" and walk out.

* * *

Haymitch POV

I, aswell as all of the mentors and Peeta, just witnessed Katniss beating up the 3 hugest tributes excluding Peeta single handedly. I stand there smirking, my smirk almost identical to Peeta's, while everyone else stands there shocked. It's satisfying, knowng that your tribute has a high chance in the arena. This made me think of an angle for both of my tributes. Tributes? I need to stop calling them that. They're my children. I need to start treating them like they're not.

After getting my permission to leave, they thank me, adding 'dad' at the end. I can't help but notice how natural it sounds. Finn, Jo and Chaff all turn to me.

"Dad?" Finn asks.

"Yup. Meet my twins" I say, and then walk out.

* * *

**As I said, sorry for the long update. Hopefully this makes up for it. Anyways, I'll try to post next week. I should probably come up for a schedule for writing. Jeez, I sound like Effie. Anyways, I'll probably update another one of my stories before posting the next chapter of this. BAI!**

**-Marika**


	9. Preparation

**Soo... I did say I would post more frequently...well I'll try... but anyways this chapter is a timeskip to when they arrive at the Capitol. On with Chapter 9!**

**-Marika**

* * *

Chapter 9-Preparation

Peeta POV

Honestly, even after 2 days I'm in awe of how Katniss fought off those guys on the train. I think of this as I lie on a metal table surrounded by aliens who want to make me look 'presentable'. Though they think I didn't hear them, when they went to 'get more soap' they were actually talking about me. _Me._ I mean, that's nice and all, but isn't there any better subject of discussion than me? Like, I don't know, what hat they want to buy?

One thing that does worry me is the fact that Katniss ended up twisting her ankle. Haymitch doesn't know; noone does except for the two of us because oddly, I felt a weird pain in my ankle, and asked her what to do. I know, weird, healers son asks baker's daughter for medical advice. But then you have to remember that I'm not the healer's son, and Kat isn't the baker's daughter, but that both of us a Victor's kids. Well, to be honest, I am still healer's son, but I prefer to not think about mom anymore. It leads to thoughts of Prim, and those hurt.

I hear the aliens talk about removing all 'unnatural fluids' from the body. I wish I knew what that was. But clearly I don't. They clean, scrub and wax my body. When I stand in the mirror, I see a completely different person. Not unnatural, just absolutely damned gorgeous. bleach-blonde hair, defined jaw and...black eyebrows?

"Why are my eyebrows black?" I ask. "And my hair so much lighter, Not that I'm complaining, y'all did a good job."

The 3 smile at this. "We got rid of all the dyes on you"

"Dyes?"

"Now you're completely natural!" another explains.

"That's so cool...WAIT. Did Katniss change at all?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You two could be twins now!"

I freeze. They might know. J start to internally freak out. Then I feel a strong pain in my ankle. I fall to the ground in pain. I hold my foot trying to do something, anything, to make the pain stop. But nothing works, and after sitting on the floor for a few minutes, I black out.

* * *

Katniss POV

I stare at the mirror in shock. The person I'm looking at isn't me; light skin, perfectly straight and silky bleach-blonde hair, neat dark brown eyebrows, flawless skin. Piercing blue eyes. Black eyelashes. Wow. This girl is gorgeous. I wish I looked like her. The prep team, although very stupid, clearly sense my confusion.

"That's you, sweetie"

My jaw falls open. Like literally, I swear I'll have to scrape it up off the floor. There is absolutely no way in hell that girl is me. This girl, there's no other way to put it, is drop-dead gorgeous. Although there are similarities. To be honest, she could be my twin if it weren't for a few basic features. The hair, the eyes, the skin tone, the neatness and cleanness of her face. And that's me. I smile at the thought. I turn around and surprising them as well as myself, I jump to hug them.. They hesitate at first, then embrace me. I sit on the bed after letting go of them, and then sit on the table. They ask me to stand up to meet my stylist, but with my luck, my numbing pills stopped working, so my ankle is in 100% pain. I fall to the ground and after a few minutes of pain, I black out.

* * *

**Sooo...blonde Katniss, huh? I'll make the cover look like what I imagined Katniss and Peeta now after the transformation, but bear in mind Katniss's hair will be LONG, unlike the image. Anyways, I'll try to post soon. **

**BAI**


	10. Author's Note

So, um... hi? It's been a while since I last posted. No this isn't one of the 'this story is discontinued' notes. This is more like an 'I'm working on more chapters' note. I will update, but not for another month or so. Thanks for your support with this story, I swear I'll update soon.

-Marika


End file.
